Darius Dark
See Also... Darius Dark, also known as Darius the Creator, and the First Master of Darkness, is the brother of the First Spinjitzu Master and Gordon Gold. Inspired by the beauty of Ninjago, he created Ogaji parallel to his brother's realm. The Oni followed him there as his allies, but when they sensed weakness in him, they sent the Overlord to turn him back to their side. Their plan was successful and Darius was succumbed to evil. The First Elemental Masters then united together and sealed his spirit in a cursed book of magic. Hundreds of years later, Samuel Shadorn found the book of Darkness and became the Knight of Darkness Bamos. Since then, Darius's power has been passed on to four others, Serces, Genesis, the Lost Queen, and Ben Rivers, before ultimately being sealed in the Gauntlet of Destruction, and lost forever. Biography Early History Long before Time had a name there was the Oni and the Dragon. The two races lived together in the First Realm, and were eternally at war with each other... until one day, three children were born of the two worlds. The first child was named Hank. Torn between the two warring sides, he left the First Realm to begin a realm of His own, Ninjago. The second child was Darius. Darius knew His role in the war, which was to lead the Oni against the Dragons. When Hank left Home World to create Ninjago, Darius believed His brother to be a traitor, and commanded a portion of His army to retrieve him. He went along with his army into the newborn realm, and became fascinated by it. There He created the Oni Temple where He and His army took base, and placed it in his the most beautiful place in his eyes, Primeval's Eye. Darius fell in love with the world, and soon became impatient with the war. He ordered the Oni to leave, not before leaving his "insurance policy," (known to Ninjagans as the Overlord) to deal with Hank. When Darius returned to his Home World, he realized that he wanted more to life than the war, so inspired by his older brother, he left Home World to create his own world. Early Ogaji This new realm had many of the same ideas of Ninjago: where there is light there will always be darkness, and 16 Elemental Masters stood to serve their creator. He wanted his new world to be better than that of his brothers. He also created several magical artifacts; those including the Realm Crystal, for traveling between realms, the Time Temporal, for traveling between the multiverse, and the Doomforce, an artifact that would give Oni traits to its users. Darius lived in his world in peace for some time. He was proud of his creations, and he was in awe of how life can exist without war. Him and the Elemental Masters had a strong bond, and he and them became close allies. Over time, more and more humans began to be born in the new realm. The first, was a girl with no power. Her name was Ogaji, and eventually, she and Darius fell in love. Although she had no powers to call her own, she became a valiant fighter within the Elemental Master alliance, and she and Darius shared many moments of love between each other... Unfortunately, the Oni were not happy with the change of heart from their master. They pleaded that he return to Home World with them to finish the war, but Darius felt at home in his new world, and with Ogaji. His life was not perfect, but it was peaceful, and that's all he wanted. The Oni, however, were not so content. In order to persuade their master, they sent another Overlord to the realm to deal with him. Unlike his brother, Darius did not have a noble heart. Although not clear at first, his new world was built on spite, and his intentions would shape the way it would evolve over time. When Hank separated Ninjago, and disposed of the Overlord, Darius did not have the same luck. He did not know how to defeat his Overlord, and he was overcome by darkness, becoming the First Master of Darkness. The Overlord manipulated Darius' mind, causing him to forget about many of the things that were important to him. Over time, the Overlord caused Darius to forget what it meant to be human, causing him to forget friendship, compassion, and love... The Elemental Masters of Ogaji now realized that they must destroy their creator before he destroyed them. They had to destroy their master, but Ogaji had to destroy her love. She attempted to reason with Darius, but he was too far gone. The Overlord ordered that he execute Ogaji, and it was done. With that, his eyes went black and he had turned to the dark side forever. Heartbroken and shaken by Darius' cruel and senseless murder, they thought up of a plan to defeat Darius and the Overlord for good. With their combined power, they sealed the likes of the Overlord and Darius in two books of magic, and subsequently burnt both of them. In her honor, the Elemental Masters named the realm Ogaji, for standing up to Darius, the man she loved the most. A few hundred years later, Samuel Shadorn found the Book of Darkness, and the spirit of Darius flowed through him, giving Samuel the Element of Darkness, and changing him into Bamos, the Knight of Darkness. Legacy Darius's power would be passed on to several people throughout Ogaji's history before ultimately being sealed in the Gauntlet of Creation: Bamos, Knight of Darkness (Samuel Shadorn) Hundreds of years after Darius was sealed in the Book of Darkness, Samuel found the very book, and was exposed to the Dark Element, and was transformed into the power hungry Bamos. He would later regain his power after being resurrected by his Watchers. Serces, Sorcerer of Shadows (Lukus Shadorn) Bamos's son, Lukas, would find the opposing book of Shadows in order to get revenge on his father for abandoning him, transforming him into the ruthless and despicable Serces. Serces met with his father, and stole his power after he killed him in a duel. Genesis, Deity of Existence (G Frost) After being kidnapped by Serces' forces, G would succumb to the Darkness, and kill Serces, obtaining the Element of Darkness and Shadows. The Lost Queen (Helga) Helga, once Princess of Ogaji, would inherit the Element of Darkness after Bamos' second and final defeat by gift from Eracna, one of her Half-Oni soldiers, who was actually Serces in disguise. Kirchonn the Invincible (Ben Rivers) Ben Rivers accidentally discovered the Sword of Darkness, and with it, the Element sealed within it, and once again took on the evil persona of Kirchonn the Invincible. In Other Fanfiction "The Creator" (Earth-30, Civil War Timeline) On Ogaji Earth-30, Darius is mostly the same as he was in the Prime Timeline. Not much is known about him except that he may still be alive, unlike Prime Darius... The Dark Spinjitzu Master (Earth-101) This version of Darius, who is just known as the Dark Spinjitzu Master, is a villain that appears in Emperor Garmadon's series. In Earth-101, Ogaji was never created due to him teaming up with the Alpha. Darkness (Earth-123) (Coming Soon) Personality and Traits Darius is blunt and straight-forward. He tells things how they are, which can lead people to believe he may be kind of cruel. He was an outstanding warrior and commander of the Oni army which made him respected among even his enemies. His ideals were that those in power should be in control. He lead the Oni with this in mind. He thought that sentimentality lead to weakness, so he had no friends or family, only allies and adversaries. This all changed after his visit to Ninjago. It was there that he found beauty and passion in nature and life. This is what lead him to create Ogaji. Unfortunately, his peaceful domain did not last, and after succumbing to Darkness, he became cold-hearted and ruthless. Cruel and cunning. The legacy of Darius the Creator was soured by the influence of the Oni. Powers and Abilities 'Darkness- '''The ability to manipulate the physical dark, as well as black magic '''Creation- '''The ability to create something of nothing, even with magic '''Destruction- '''The ability to destroy anything with magic Trivia * Darius is credited in Ogaji history books as "The First Airjitzu Master", as well as "The Dark Spinjitzu Master," when this isn't true as he did not invent Airjitzu or Spinjitzu, in fact, he never learned either martial art. * Since he is technically the rightful heir to the Demon King Throne, whoever holds the Element of Darkness would also become the rightful Demon King. ** This title was taken during ''The Hero of Light by Garuhi, because he was the first Demon King's first son. Category:Villains Category:Masters of Darkness Category:Masters of Creation Category:Masters of Destruction Category:Oni Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji